


Harry Potter-O Erro Fatal

by Uchiha_Vegeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other, Terá cenas de estrupo! Então não é recomendado a pessoas sensíveis a esses tipos de gêneros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Vegeta/pseuds/Uchiha_Vegeta
Summary: Um erro.Tudo começa com um erro.Um erro que pode muda os planos do senhor da luz.Um erro que trara a dor e também o amor.
Relationships: ?????? - Relationship





	1. Capítulo 1 - O Erro

**Author's Note:**

> Olá Nekos, eu só queria lembrar que essa é a primeira fanfic que eu faço então por favor sejam gentis.

**Capítulo 1:**   
**O Erro**

Tudo que ele lembra é do verde igual a cor de seus olhos e da dor pior que a fivela do cinto em sua carne ou pele e o frio do abandono. 

—ACORDA ABERRAÇÃO! - gritou Petúnia abrindo a porta e o acordando de seu devaneio. — Levanta-se eu quero que você prepare o café pro meu Válter e pro Dudinha. - terminou Petúnia o olhando com uma expressão de nojo. 

— Sim tia Petúnia. - de cabeça baixa falou o garoto escondendo sua expressão Fria de ódio. — Tia você vai querer que eu frite mais bacon? - ele falou ainda não tirando sua expressão do rosto. "Eu preciso esperar só mas um como Ciel me informou", ele pensou mantendo um sorriso falso escondendo a dor do espancamento da noite anterior por ter queimado um milímetro da carne um milímetro, **A PORRA DE UM MILÍMETRO** . 

Ele sentiu um grande tremor que ele chegou a pensar que era um terremoto, mas só era a baleia e o porco descendo a escada. 

— Petúnia minha querida mais tarde vamos levar o Dudinha para a inauguração do parque de diversões- falou Válter olhando com ternura seu filho que parece um porco — Aberração cadê o meu café ?- terminou Válter com uma expressão ódio." Calma só mais um pouquinho, só mais um pouco", pensou respirando fundo escondendo sua face de ódio e tristeza. 

Ele rapidamente ele se apressou em botar o café de seu e primo mas como um ser decidiu lê atrapalhar botando o pé na frente para lhe fazer tropeçar, por sorte ele conseguiu desviar e rapidamente botar o café na mesa. Respirando fundo ele esperou a sua "família" terminar o café da manhã para ele lavar a louça. 

[...] 

Deitado ofegante no chão frio comemorando internamente por que conseguiu completar suas tarefas em menos de 4 horas. Mas ele é tirado de sua comemoração por uma sibilada de alegria. 

~ Filhote e hora de executar o nosso plano ~ falou Ciel seu familiar ~ Sim chegou a hora ~ ele respondeu seu familiar em parseltongue com um sorriso no rosto ao se lembra da primeira vez que se encontraram. 

**～ >')～～～**

_**Ele estava cuidando do jardim quando ele escutou uma voz sibila.** _

_**~ esses humanos trouxas idiotas. ~ ????????????????** _   
_**Ele não está maluco né?** _   
_**~ Idiotas ~ ?????????????** _   
_**Ele procurou de onde veio essa voz até que ele encontrou..... Um.... Dragão? . Um dragão pequeno? Um dragão filhote?** _

_**~Hum Olá ~ se abaixando ele falou com o dragão?** _

_**O " dragão" lhe olhou surpreso e respondeu ~ Falante? ~ .** _

_****_

_**~Você é um dragão? ~ perguntou o garoto sem perceber que não falava mais em inglês ou portugurês mas sim parseltongue.** _

_**~ Dragão? EU NÃO SOU UM DRAGÃO!!~ gritou o "ser" ofendido ~ Eu sou um occamy o-cca-my repente com migo. ~ falou o agora occamy .** _

_**~ Então você é um occamy, e oque é um occamy? ~ falou o garoto tentando esconder a expressão fofa de dúvida.** _

_**~ Bem meu filhote eu sou um tipo de cobr~ o occamy é interrompido pro uma risada do garoto e a fala do mesmo ~ Você me chamou de filhote? ~ perguntou ele para o occamy.** _

_**~ Sim. ~ confirmou o occamy ~ Porque você consegue fala com migo e eu falo com você, eu tô sozinho e você também está sozinho, eu sou um adulto e você é um filhote, eu serei seu familiar então você não tem muita escolha ~ falou o seu familiar por falta de opção com o peito estufado.** _

_**~ Ah filhote eu esqueci de me apresentar , eu me chamo Ciel Phantomhive e você filhote? ~ falou agora o Ciel ao seu filhote** _

_**~ Bem Ciel eu me chamo Harry Potter eu acho ~ falou o agora Harry com uma expressão de dúvida ~ Os meus professores me chamam de Harry ou Harry Potter eles não me chamam de aberração como a minha família ~ falou ele um pouco tristeza.** _

_**[...]** _

_**~ Filhote você adoraria fugir ~ perguntou Ciel com tristeza olhando para o seu filhote sujo de sangue.** _

_**~ S-sm-s-sim ~ falou Harry com muita dificuldade por causa da dor ~E-e-eu não aguento mais eu quero sair desse inferno ~ continuou ele com uma voz sofrida e dormindo logo em seguida.** _

_**Sorrindo triste Ciel começou a se enrola em torno de seu filhote com a intenção de fazer a dor para e o sangue para. Já pensando em um plano ele só esperou o zoológico humano ir dormir para acordar seu filhote é lhe contar o plano.** _

_**[...]** _

_**Uma hora despois ele sentiu o teto do armário onde Harry dormir treme, sinal que o zoológico humano já foi dormir. Se desenrolando calmamente e indo acordar seu filhote é lhe fala o plano, ele só esperou uns minutos para ter certeza que eles dormiram e emsegida o acordando.** _

_**~ Harry filhote é hora de acordar, eu preciso lhe fala o plano. ~** _

_**// Fim da primeira página \\\** _


	2. Olá Nekos

_**Meus nekos lindos eu só queria avisar que essa fanfic é de minha autoria e terá duas versões. Um original que irá se em inglês e a tradução da mesma que será em inglês.** _

_**E também não irei só postar no Wattpad mais em outras três plataformas que serão: ao3, mangatoom e Nyah! Ficção de fã.** _

_**<https://fanfiction.com.br/u/814312/> ** _

_**E logo logo irei postar o primeiro capítulo!** _


	3. page 2

**Capítulo 1:**   
**O Erro**

  
~ _Harry o meu antigo dono ele é um híbrido de vampiro com demônio, e ele poderia te ajudar nessa situação, de abuso com acasalamento_ ~ falou Ciel sério lhe olhando. **{** _ **Ciel está se referindo ao estrupo ou trabalho sexual forçado que o Harry sofrer, que será explicado no cap 2.**_ ** _}_**

~ _Esses humanos trouxas não podem fazer você acasalar com alguém desconhecido meu filhote._ ~ o occamy falou com um certo ódio e tristeza no seu rosto.

Harry concordar silenciosamente mandado um olha triste ao seu família, e esperando ele contar o plano.

Vendo o silêncio de seu filhote Ciel começa a contar o plano ~ _Bem Harry.... Primeiro iremos a Gringotes._ ~ vendo o seu filhote levantar a mão ele assenti com a cabeça esperando a pergunta.

~ _Gringotes é o banco que você me falou. É onde os bruxos guardam o seu dinheiro não é?_ ~ Harry falou com um sorriso no rosto.

~Sim sim Harry mas bem eu adoraria se você né deixasse terminar de explicar o plano para depois você me fazer perguntas está bem? ~ recebendo a concordância do outro ele continua ~ Bem quando chegamos lá você irá pedir ajuda aos duendes, você terá que ser bem educado e respeitoso com eles, eles são seres orgulhosos e você não ira querer a nação duende conta você filhote. ~ terminou Ciel esperando Harry fazer suas perguntas.

~ _Mas Ciel como iremos ao banco?~falou Harry com dúvida_ _._

_Rindo de seu filhote ele responder ~ Ora filhote na hora você verá~_

～>')～～～

~ _Filhote?_ ~ Ciel olhou preocupado para ele ~

Vendo a cara de seu familiar, ele solta uma risada ~ _Não é nada não Ciel. Eu acabei lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro hahahah_ ~ Respirando um pouco ele perguntar ~ _vamos? Eu tô muito curioso pra saber como iremos.~_ terminou ele.

Esperando seu familiar se encolher e entrar debaixo da manga de sua blusa, e logo em seguida indo para a porta.

**_//Fim da segunda página\\\_ **

**_// Olá Nekos cada páginas terão um total de 200 A 600 palavras.//_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram?  
> Por favor comentem.  
> Beijos nekos até.


End file.
